


Behind The Scenes

by Lyre27



Series: Heart's Been Broken Many Times [4]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, No cheating, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27
Summary: What the fans see in front of the camera is a love that can only be expressed when they’re there. Because when they’re behind the scenes, they already promised themselves to someone else.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree & Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Original Character(s), Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn/Original Character(s)
Series: Heart's Been Broken Many Times [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088288
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Behind The Scenes

While walking down the red carpet, Bright and Win smiled towards the multiple cameras pointed their way. Their fans congregated together and looked like an army going to battle. Their banners bearing the name of their fandom. They were screaming and chanting the two young men’s names. 

Bright snaked his arm on Win’s waist, making the crowd crazier. He nodded at them with the confidence of a stoic. In contrast, Win smiled brightly and leaned on Bright’s shoulders. They posed for the camera, wondering how many of their pictures from tonight’s event have circulated the internet already.

To not cause traffic and let the next couple have their moment, they waved at their fans and entered the venue. Bright let go of Win. He walked ahead of the younger boy but stayed close enough that no one would question the distance between them. No one would question the distance that grows when they’re behind the scenes, behind the doors, when no one is watching.

🁘🁏🁀🀹🀸🀷🁞🁋🁙🁘🁏🁀🀹🀸🀷🁞🁋🁙

“The award ceremony’s done?” A sweet voice called out from the sole bedroom of his condo.

Bright lifted his face. He threw the phone he was holding and stood up to meet his girlfriend halfway. “How are you?” He whispered after kissing her.

“I’m great. Congratulations on winning tonight!” She beamed at him.

Bright paused. “You watched it live?”

“Yes,” she looked at him with a smile full of understanding.

 _This girl deserved so much love_. He thought before swooping down for another kiss. He lifted her and wrapped her thighs around his waist before carrying her to the bedroom. 

On the sofa, his phone lit up from a new notification. When the banner was gone, the screen light remained lit. It showed a picture from tonight’s event - a picture that would’ve been saved behind a locked folder in his phone gallery. It was a picture where Win was looking at him reverently, and his countenance softened most noticeably. 

**Win Metawin**

Thank you for tonight. I’m sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Win’s text message to Bright is him thanking the other man for coming to the awards ceremony with him. The “I’m sorry” part would be for needing Bright to come with him. He’s sorry for disturbing Bright. There’s no cheating in this story because even if the two boys like each other, they never acted on their feelings and remained loyal to the women they chose for themselves. Maybe they could be something if they acted on their feelings, but that will remain as “maybe” and “what if.” 
> 
> The more I try to explain the summary, the more I get confused. Please just interpret it however you want. The one thing clear is that they’re friends who loves each other, whther that love is platonic or romantic we don’t know.


End file.
